geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Pick Her Up Again
I think by now people know about the Netflix series F is for Family. The series was created by the comedian with balls, who goes by the name of Bill Burr, based off of the childhood adventures he experienced with his family as a kid. The series was picked up by Netflix in late 2016 and is still going to this day, although it's not as impactful as the other shows on the platform such as Bojack Horseman it has it's own charm to it cause it's more relateable to others, but I encountered something questionable with the series sometime during 2018. A friend of mine on Discord sent me a message with a video attached. "Look at this so called 'lost episode' I found on MeWe. The guy who saw it claimed to have seen it on Netflix, but I think that's horseshit to be honest.". Already I knew it was some fake attempt to scare the shit out of someone, but none the less I watched the video to see what could be so special about this video. Right away I knew it was the second episode of the show cause of the scene where Frank yells at Kevin because he got a notice stating that he wasn't doing great in class, that part seemed normal. But then it skipped past the intro and cut to a scene which was not from the real episode. It was a scene that involved Sue sitting on the couch thinking about what she's going to do for her plast-a-ware party, however she didn't seem like her usual self. When the show started out, it depicted her as a normal house mother, but here, she was pretty much depressed. It then cut to the scene from the real episode where Bill and Maureen were fighting, only that it lasted for about 30 seconds as Sue visibly got more and more red as they were running, almost like she was going to snap. It eventually happened, but the way she reacted really scared the shit out of me. Instead of doing what she did in the real episode grabbing Bill by the ear and scolding him, she grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face until he started bleeding. Bill ran upstairs to lock himself in his room and Maureen stood there white as a ghost with what she saw. I expected Sue to hit her as well, but she just looked at her and turned her head the other way and sighed out, and she almost looked like she was choking back a couple of tears. It then cut to the scene from the episode, the scene where Sue was checking off all of the stuff she had for the party and after a long period of time she broke down crying over her being a failure, the only two differences in this scene where that Major the dog didn't come into the room to hump Sue's leg because he was probably turned on by it, and that Sue didn't put a plastic bowl over her head, she instead put a plastic bag over her head. Abruptly the scene cut to another scene which was not from the real episode. It was a scene in a church late at night where Frank was by himself, looking at the coffin with Sue inside it, Frank walked over to the coffin and put his hand on Sue's face and sighed heavily, the episode ended with him walking home. Preparing for the funeral. I have to say as weird as it was I was really shaken up by it cause of how well it was put together, it almost seemed like it could've been a real episode of the show. But I still think that this episode was some shitty creepypasta that someone decided to animate for fun, my friend came to that conclusion as well. As interestingly creepy as it was, I forgot about it afterwards. Maybe it could've been real, maybe that person was just a sad bastard with no friends. I don't know and honestly I don't care, the point is that I saw it and that's it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Internet